Vehicle or automobile insurance exists to provide financial protection against physical damage and/or bodily injury resulting from traffic accidents and against liability that could arise therefrom. Typically, a customer purchases a vehicle insurance policy for a policy rate having a specified term. In exchange for payments from the insured customer, the insurer pays for damages to the insured which are caused by covered perils, acts, or events as specified by the language of the insurance policy. The payments from the insured are generally referred to as “premiums,” and typically are paid on behalf of the insured over time at periodic intervals. An insurance policy may remain (or have a status or state of) “in-force” while premium payments are made during the term or length of coverage of the policy as indicated in the policy. An insurance policy may “lapse” (or have a status or state of “lapsed”), for example, when premium payments are not being paid or if the insured or the insurer cancels the policy.
Conventional vehicle insurance policies are typically based on an insurance “term,” which specifies a fixed time period during which the coverage in in-force (usually six months), regardless of usage during the time period. Some policies may be based at least in part on an estimated distance that the vehicle may travel during the term, but distance traveled is highly variable over time. Therefore, conventional vehicle insurance policies that are priced according to a specified term may not accurately reflect the actual mileage or time that a vehicle is driven, metrics that are difficult to estimate, determine, and/or verify. Other vehicle insurance policies are instead based on the distance a vehicle travels. For example, an automobile insurance policy may be issued with a set price per mile driven. Such an insurance policy may be denominated by a certain number of miles (e.g., 5,000), just as a conventional policy may be denominated by a term of fixed duration (e.g., six months).